1. Field of the Invention
The field of art to which this invention pertains is to protective shields, particularly those designed to protect the eyes and face of a service individual from corrosive chemical emanating from a battery.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional storage batteries used in most automobiles and trucks utilize an electrolyte which is acid. Modern batteries, particularly those manuactured during the last five years, are primarily of the sealed or add no liquid type. One of the shortcomings of this new type of battery is the tendency for explosions to occur occasionally, at which time flying acid could blind or disfigure any individual close to the vehicle when the hood or cover is up.
Prior art which has been discovered during a patent search has patents like U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,825,447; 1,357,283; 1,542,676; 1,501,832; 2,452,066 and 2,707,721 and are composed of heavy, complex containers to shield the entire battery and have, at least as their secondary design, the prevention of leaking acid from batteries. Others are complex shields like U.S. Pat. No. 2,232,800 or U.S. Pat. No. 1,844,499 and involve additional parts to shield each cell of the battery. The present invention is simple to manufacture and to use. It is composed of a simple flat shield of lexan.RTM. a registered product of General Electric Company, or other non-shatterable, transparent material with two auxiliary steel attachment brachets fastened to one long end of the shield. Along the opposite end of the shield are three holes drilled to accomodate three 3/4" #10 screws to attach the shield to the vehicle. In the opposite ends of the brackets, away from the end that attaches to the shield is a hole that also accomodates a 3/4" #10 screw. Two other holes are spaced evenly to attach the bracket to the shield after finding the correct position for attachment. A drill is used to make screw holes in the shield.
One of the objects of this invention is to provide a lowcost shield to protect the face and eyes of a battery user from a battery explosion or eruption.
Another object of this invention is to provide an easily usable battery shield.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a simple means for attaching the shield to the car.
The above and still further highly important objects of this invention will become apparent from the following detailed specifications, appended claims and attached drawings.